Undertaking
In game terms, an Undertaking is a specific type of slasher character, split into two categories, Rippers and Scourges. Note that the names given to each undertaking are not used in-game, but act as a reference. Rippers Rippers are the more "mortal" of slashers, killers who are still recognizable as being human beings until they make their kills. Quite often, Rippers are made up of former Hunters, driven over the edge and into insanity because of the constant abuse their minds are put through. There are five types of Rippers. *'Avenger': Killers who try to devote themselves wholly to the destruction of a single category of foe. Able to escape the most determined attempts to arrest or kill them, their most fatal tendency is to become so focused on killing their target they forget the outside world. *'Brute': Strong and able to take the hardest of punishments, Brutes are nothing but human killing machines, unable to meaningfully communicate with other human beings except through violence. This is also their undoing, however, as Brutes are barely able to blend in with human society. *'Charmer:' Slashers able to literally charm a person off their feet and into their graves, Charmers are preternaturally personable and social. This leads them to ably evade the authorities. Their thin disguise of normality can only last for so long before it slips, though. *'Freak': Ugly, ugly people. Maybe it was an accident, maybe it was with them from birth. Whatever happened to their physical visage, a Freak is truly a freak. People can barely stomach looking at them, and often react with disgust or revulsion when they see them. This does not sit well with the Freak, who often strikes back at the world that rejects them. This also makes them relatively easy to spot. *'Genius': A mastermind of death, a Genius is a killer who is able to plan out exactly what the victim will do, from start to finish. Using their intellect and whatever else they need, a Genius can craft a chain of events that leads to the death of the victim, sometimes without having even been there for the kill. However, a Genius cannot plan for everything, and when their plans show signs of unraveling, they can lose their intellectual facade. Scourges Scourges are masters of death. It's their only real connection with other humans now, as all meaning has drained from their lives except for the next kill. So far, there have been five identified types. *'Legend': A literal urban legend come to life, a Legend is a slasher that has had so many stories told that they start to conform to those stories and tales about them. This is both a blessing and a curse, however. While their kills are almost always made within the confines of their story to the letter, this same story can be used against them, their weaknesses turned against them by a wily opponent. *'Mask': They do not talk, they do not plan, they do not feel. A Mask is a killer so thoroughly violent and hate filled that they lose all sense of self and start killing indiscriminately. Life itself is anathema to them, but not like the creatures known as Prometheans. Instead, they see all life as pain, and will seek to eliminate any sentient source of it as quickly as possible. This also makes them easy to identify, as the mute killer running around the city can easily be found by simply talking to them. The hard part comes when trying to stop them, as they can take a horrifying number of attacks before they go down, and ignore any impediments their injuries may cause them. *'Psycho': Social chameleons of indisputable skill, able to run through society with barely a ripple, Psychos effortlessly charm their victims to death, using their sugary words to slip past the defenses and strike the deciding blow. This does bring a cost, however, as anyone not immediately buying into their charms quickly sees an obsessed madman/madwoman in front of them, with a mind of madness and a weapon in hand. *'Mutant': Whether truly mutated or strange looking enough to frankly be considered one, a Mutant takes an unpleasant appearance few other monsters in the world can claim. People are almost instinctively put off by the body of a Mutant, but it is far from the sickening feeling of other monsters. Instead, it is the sheer "wrongness" of their bodies. While often they can use their own bodies to kill, there are also incidents that drive them into a foaming rage. *'Maniac': Possibly the deadliest of all monsters, human, monster or even otherwise, a Maniac only needs their mind to accomplish their mad kills. Not even the worst monsters can understand the minds of a Maniac, and a regular human is as susceptible to the worldview of a Maniac as they are to the blood of a vampire or magic of a mad witch. They can also be quickly discovered in the real world, as their madness lends no help to a social environment. What would matter, though, is if the people listening to the Maniac are able to hold on to their worldview. Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary Category:Chronicles of Darkness glossary